Baths and Showers
by Marchgirl
Summary: The boys have to go to a bath house to get a necklace but in order to protect them from dirty old men, Kakei sends Saiga along but who's going to protect them from Saiga?


Hi all my Legal Drug buddies, I've got a new one for you. I had a great time writing this so I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. A warning for haters of my cliffhangers - there is one!

As usual I do not own Legal Drug or it's characters.

That said - have fun!

* * *

BATHS AND SHOWERS

Closing time - finally, it had been a particularly busy day and the boys were glad to turn the lock on the door. Kazahaya had suggested a movie after they'd eaten and Rikuo thought it was a good idea, they could veg in front of the TV. They were about done when Kakei and Saiga came out of the office. Saiga was grinning and Rikuo knew their plans to relax had just gone out the window.

"Oh good, you're just about done. I've got a job for you guys tonight." Kakei smiled and looked to Kudo for his cheery 'yeah' but it didn't come. In fact, Kazahaya wouldn't even look a Kakei. "Kudo-kun, you don't look happy about making more money. Don't you want the money?"

Kazahaya sighed, he was tired and he was beginning to be wary of Kakei's side jobs. "Yes, of course I do but can't we do it another night, like tomorrow?" He paused, "And…well, weird things always happen on these jobs! Is there ever going to be a normal or at least a safe job?"

Saiga started laughing and even Rikuo grinned. "Looks like the boy is finally catching on Kakei. You may have to use force to get him to the jobs from now on."

Kazahaya started at the word 'force.' What would Kakei do to him if he didn't take the jobs he brought to them? Sometimes that man could be really scary. He looked over at him and there was that face. Kazahaya shivered. "Hey, you know I don't feel tired anymore." He took a couple of deep breaths. "See I've got my second wind! So what's the job?" Everyone could tell that it was fake enthusiasm.

"That's right kid, give in, you'll be safer that way." Saiga admired the way Kakei handled the boy. His smile grew wicked as he imagined tonight's job. Saiga was joining them.

Kakei clapped his hands together and graced Kudo with a big smile. "Glad to hear you'll do the job Kudo-kun. Rikuo will too, won't you?"

Rikuo looked over at Kakei with a mutinous expression, fold his arms and leaned against the counter. "I don't think I have a choice, do I?"

"Nope. Okay, here are the details. You need to retrieve a gold necklace from an old gigolo and the best time to get your hands on it is when he's at his private bathhouse. That's the only time he takes it off."

Kazahaya's mouth opened and he went pale. A bathhouse? Didn't Nayuki-san warn him about those places? "Umm, Kakei-san, those places are dangerous. Can't Rikuo do this job by himself?"

"What! What makes you so special that you can't do the job?"

"You're bigger than I am, men back off if you look at them wrong. I don't want a bunch of old men coming after me! Please, Kakei-san don't make me do this! Rikuo's much better suited for the job."

Rikuo shoved a hand through his hair, "Man, I don't believe this!"

"Now, now boys." Kakei couldn't help but laugh especially since Saiga was almost in tears from laughing. "Kudo-kun is correct, such a place could be very dangerous for young men, that's why you're not going alone. Saiga will accompany you on this job, in fact he'll be in charge so I want you to follow his lead."

"See - nothing to be worried about boys, with me along everything's sure to go fine. Just make sure you wear clean underwear, don't want you embarrassing me, other than that, it's a done deal. Trust me."

"Aw, damn. There is no way this is going to be fine or easy." Rikuo threw up his hands. "I'm going upstairs."

Kazahaya was confused and his head turned from one to the other then heaving a heavy sigh, he too headed upstairs.

"Don't get too comfortable up there, we leave in two hours and cheer up, we'll have fun, the three of us." Saiga was definitely looking forward to this job.

"You'll be gentle with them won't you?" Kakei asked.

Saiga left the counter and wrapped an arm around him. "Sure I will but I'll have lots of fun too. When we get back, let's have our own bath party. I'm sure I'll have a hard-on for one." Saiga laughed as his own pun.

"Look, be prepared for anything. Saiga's out to have some fun on this job and we're the entertainment." Rikuo felt he should at least warn Kazahaya but he didn't think it would do any good, even he couldn't figure Saiga out. Kazahaya looked surprised to hear Rikuo giving advice but nodded.

In a rented car, they pulled up in front of the private bathhouse. Nobody spoke just stared at the big building with a nearly full parking lot. Audibly Kazahaya gulped.

"Let's get to work boys. First we find the target then when we're sure he's busy, the two of you will go get the necklace. That'll be Rikuo's job since he can break the lock, Kazahaya you'll be his lookout. Of course, we'll have to put in appearance so I can show off my boy - toys." Chuckling Saiga got out of the car.

"If this is a private club, how are we going to get in?" Rikuo wanted to know.

"Huh, Kakei knows a lot of people. He made a phone call and viola, we're in. Okay, just follow my lead." A young man wearing a tight white tee shirt and short-shorts met them at the door. He bowed when Saiga showed their guest passes then led them to the locker room.

"See easy. Undress and we'll hit the steam room first, at least that's what the attendant said our target was." Saiga started taking off his jacket. Rikuo and Kazahaya glanced at each other before turning away to undress. Saiga grinned as wrapped in a towel as he watched the two boys.

Rikuo wasted no time because he really didn't want to be there any longer that he had to. Quickly he shucked his shorts and wrapped a towel around his waist. Towel, what a joke, it barely came to mid-thigh. Seeing that Saiga, still in shades was ready, he turned to look at Kazahaya.

Kazahaya could feel the flush on his cheeks. He was alone in the locker room with two very muscular men and they were undressing to go take a bath with other men. He shook his head, how did he get in these situations? The only thing left was his boxers but he was stalling, not wanting to go anywhere. Since his back was turned he couldn't see Saiga come up behind him. The next thing he knew two large hands settled on his hips.

"Can't keep these on and you're going too slow, so…" Saiga's hands slid beneath the elastic and pushed the shorts down, squatting as he did so.

Kazahaya's heart thumped. Saiga was undressing him! He could feel the shorts slide down his legs and Saiga's breath against his ass. Kazahaya froze.

"Well would you look at that. Nice buns boy, real nice, I think the men will like looking at you." Saiga stood and couldn't resist – slapped those tight buns. "Put on your towel and let's go." Seeing the shock on Rikuo's face, Saiga approached him and laid a hand on his flat stomach. "Don't worry, your ass looks good too. Hurry up now before we loose our chance to get the prize."

_Shit! Saiga gonna embarrass the hell out us. That jerk! _Rikuo watched as Saiga sauntered to the door of the locker room in a short towel and dark shades. "Hurry up." He said to Kazahaya.

Kazahaya hurriedly wrapped a towel around his waist, picked up his shorts and threw them in a locker. This place was having a bad effect on him and they hadn't gotten to the baths yet. He could still feel where Saiga's hand had hit his ass and was wondering if his ass really was something to look at.

"Let's go." Kazahaya jumped and hurried over to where the two men stood by the door waiting for him. Saiga opened the door and found the young attendant waiting to escort them. The young man smiled as he stared them up and down, mentally taking off their towels. Saiga just grinned, "Lead the way."

It was a short walk to the steam room. At the door Saiga had a word with them. "Stay close to me, I mean it. It's the only way they won't make a move on you, got it?" He looked from one to the other until they nodded. Saiga put his smile back on and moved to stand between the boys, wrapping an arm around each waist. He nodded to the attendant and he opened the door for the trio.

It was an entrance - three healthy males, physically fit and wearing nothing but short towels barely hiding the family jewels. There were about ten or so men in the steam room and every eye looked to see who had come in. They watched as Saiga escorted his two charges to an empty bench. He sat keeping the boys on either side and chuckled a little when Kazahaya sat right at his hip.

"Welcome, you're new aren't you?" One man spoke.

"Hi and yes we are. We managed to get some guest invitations, thought we'd check it out. This is new for my boys. I wanted to give them a new experience."

"Really? Well we'd be glad to help you show'em the ropes." It was an old man this time and he was staring at Kazahaya.

Kazahaya squirmed beneath the stare. Rikuo leaned over to pour water over some rocks thereby creating more steam. He did for himself as much as Kazahaya, he didn't like being stared at especially by these kinky men.

Saiga laughed, "Sorry not this time, besides I don't like to share." Saiga stretched one arm out behind Kazahaya and began to play with his hair.

Kazahaya shivered as those fingers threaded through his hair and brushed his neck. The steam heated his skin but that soft touch brought tingles to his nerves. He was beginning to feel sexy with all the attention he was getting. Kazahaya pulled on his short towel and kept his knees close together.

For half an hour they sat in the steam room while the other men talked as they sweated and stared. Finally Rikuo could take it no longer and leaned over to whisper in Saiga's ear. "Can't we do this and go? This is getting on my nerves!"

Saiga's hand lifted and moved to Rikuo's thigh. He ran it up and down the tight muscle as if to settle him, which of course made all eyes turn back to them. Beneath his hand the leg trembled. Since Rikuo was still close, Saiga turned his head and smiled, "Soon, soon."

"Looks like your boy is getting impatient, maybe you'd like to move this to the bath? Some of us were just heading that way." It was the same old man who'd been eyeing Kazahaya.

"Yeah, I think we will. Go ahead and we'll follow." They stayed where they were as most of the men filed out. When they were more or less alone, Saiga spoke again. "You gotta work on that patience problem of yours. We don't want them overly suspicious of us. We need to put on a little show first. Alright, next the bath and again I'd advise you staying close to me. I'll give you a signal and the two of you will leave and get the necklace then I'll join you and we can get out of here." Saiga looked at Rikuo, "Remember if someone shows up, you two need to keep up appearances – men here _really like_ other men. Be convincing."

Rikuo winced as he got the picture. He and Kazahaya would have to do _something intimate_ to fool everyone. He looked over at the other boy and blinked, Kazahaya looked sexy it was then he realized that Saiga had kept a hand on him at all times influencing him. As he watched Kazahaya leaned closer to Saiga and tipped back his head as Saiga rubbed the side of his neck.

"You don't have to do that to him." Rikuo knew Kazahaya would complain about it later and it made him laugh a little.

"I know but it's fun." Saiga stood, "Off to the baths!"

Kazahaya shook his head; he was really turned on as he watched Saiga walk ahead of him. That little towel clung to Saiga ass as he walked leaving little to the imagination. His eyes then went to Rikuo and he checked out his ass. Damn! He was comparing them! Kazahaya couldn't believe what happening to him, staring at the asses of his co-workers and wondering how firm they would be to the touch. When he heard Rikuo's chuckle he looked up and blushed.

"Getting an eyeful? I'm starting to think you'd enjoy some attention from some of the men here. That old man will take you, all you have to do is say so." Rikuo ducked as Kazahaya tried to hit him.

"Shut up! It's this place. You know I pick up vibes from things and this place is full of vibes. I can't help what's happening." Kazahaya lowered his head, embarrassed.

Rikuo knew that but it was still funny. "Look it'll be over soon." He looked up and saw Saiga waiting on them, grinning. "I hope." He added.

Saiga gestured for the two of them to enter first and he stepped up close behind them and threw his arms over their shoulders. "Welcome to the baths!" It was a large area filled with men soaking and washing in hot, steamy water. At various levels men seemed to stand/sit in the water. Soon they realized there were wide steps leading into the pool that could be used for sitting too.

They went down three steps and sat. This brought the water just above the waist of Rikuo and Saiga while it came chest deep for Kazahaya but just before sitting, Saiga gave the viewing audience a quick peek at one of his boys. Rikuo was just about to sit down when Saiga's hand tugged on his towel – it fell off.

Rikuo could feel himself flush as his semi-hard flesh was on display. Quickly he grabbed up his towel and flushed deeper as he received delighted applause. He cut furious eyes to Saiga who just shrugged.

"Oops."

"Sure." He said sarcastically. Rikuo didn't even look at Kazahaya, not wanting to see him laughing at him but Kazahaya had only licked his lips and stared like the rest of them.

Kazahaya knew he was going to embarrass himself if this job wasn't over soon. He leaned over to whisper in Saiga's ear. "How much longer? I need to get out of here."

Saiga looked down at the boy and felt his own erection grow. In so many ways he favored Kakei. Partly for the audience and partly for himself he grabbed Kazahaya by the arms and lifted him into his lap.

Towel? What towel? It now floated around Kazahaya's waist. He bare ass rested on hard thighs. He squirmed and felt a new hardness against his leg. Kazahaya's eyes flew to Saiga's but all he could see was his reflection in those dark glasses.

Saiga saw the latent sexuality of the boy and brought him close to his chest wrapping a strong arm around his back. "Damn it, don't look at me like that. I could take you now no problem." He said against Kazahaya's neck as their faces rested against each other. He could just picture those tight buns he'd slapped in the locker room and groaned knowing they were so very close to his erection.

Saiga steadied himself and looked over at Rikuo who was looking a little shocked. He let one hand slide down Kazahaya's back and unable to stop his hand over one cheek then over to Rikuo's thigh. No one could see it but they all suspected what was going on under the water.

Rikuo sat up as the hand once again traveled up his thigh but this time it went all the way up to his groin. Fingers lightly, softly ran up the length of his erection and he couldn't help but moan softly and close his eyes.

Murmurs could be heard throughout the bath as they watched Saiga seduce two boys at the same time. All wished to join in but watching was fun too.

"Rikuo," Saiga spoke his name softly. "Come closer to me." Saiga beckoned. His hand curved around Rikuo's thigh in order to urge the boy to move closer. Soon they were hip to hip. "Touch Kazahaya."

Rikuo blinked then looked at the vulnerable curve of Kazahaya's back. He reached out a hand and traced Kazahaya's spine. His heart was racing and he pushed back into Rikuo's touch. They were most definitely being seduced and yet neither could seem to resist.

Saiga enjoyed the play even though it was torture. Kazahaya's compact body pressed against his front and Rikuo's long lean body against his side, both boys almost fully aroused. Saiga knew if he didn't stop soon, he'd take one or both of them. His chest expanded and he spoke so they all would hear him.

"I think we should wash this boy don't you? He likes both of us touching him. Hand me that soap he likes so well." Saiga gave Rikuo's erection one last squeeze before holding out his hand.

Rikuo shuddered but lifted confused eyes to Saiga's shaded eyes. "What…soap?"

"Did you forget the soap in the locker room? Saiga hinted and noticed Rikuo finally catch on. "We need that special soap for his delicate skin. Why don't you both go get it? We want to do this together don't we? If he stays with me, you'll miss out."

Rikuo took a moment to calm himself, to come out of the sexual haze. Saiga had taken them deep into 'game' and if it was hard for him, how in the hell was he going to get Kazahaya to snap out of. For one thing he was still sitting on Saiga's lap, feeling everything Saiga was feeling. He looked from Kazahaya to Saiga trying to make him see there could be a problem.

Saiga knew Kazahaya had to be brought back so first thing he had to do was get the boy off his lap. He stood up and pushed Kazahaya away from him, shook him in order to snap him out of the sexual trance he was in. Saiga brought the image of Kakei to his mind – an angry Kakei and Kazahaya's eyes widen in fear. Finally he was ready to do the job.

"Go with Rikuo and get the soap." Saiga focused his mind on the picture of a necklace.

"Yeah, right, get the soap. Okay." Kazahaya took a deep breath and looked at Rikuo who nodded at him. The boys moved to get out of the water and realized everyone would see their hard-ons but it couldn't be helped, at least not without some cold water.

Eyes watched as flimsy towels clung to young, firm asses and tried to see the penises the boys were covering with their hands. Rikuo tried to walk with dignity but Kazahaya was almost running which set them all to laughing.

"Damn Saiga, we didn't have to go through all that for the stupid necklace." Rikuo muttered and glanced over at Kazahaya whose cheeks were still flushed not only from the heat of the bath but from embarrassment. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself though." Even now he couldn't help but tease Kazahaya.

"Me?" Kazahaya's voice squeaked. "I didn't hear you complaining, in fact I heard some moaning and groaning coming from your lips Rikuo!"

"Yeah, well I wasn't the one draped all over him almost begging to be fucked!"

"I wasn't! It was… I – I couldn't help it." He finished quietly.

They'd made it back to the locker room without meeting anyone, Rikuo felt a little guilty for taking out his frustrations out on Kazahaya. "Look let's just get the necklace and go home. Did you get the locker number?"

Kazahaya led them to a locker just one row over from where they'd left their stuff. In moments Rikuo had the locker open and was staring in disgust at the necklace or rather the medallion attached to the chain. It read 'The Man' and 10 inches below that.

"Geez, what a perv." Rikuo shook his head and closed the locker. He was just about to tell Kazahaya he had the necklace when they both heard the door open. There wasn't time to get to their own lockers without being noticed so they went with the plan.

Wide-eyed Kazahaya hurried to Rikuo and without thinking, pushed him against the lockers and threw his arms around Rikuo's waist. He leaned in close and placed his mouth at the base of Rikuo's neck. Kazahaya licked at the still damp skin then found himself sucking at the flesh.

Just those arms sliding around Rikuo's waist was enough to bring back the sexy feelings he'd experienced in the bath, then to feel Kazahaya licking and sucking at his skin made his erection full blown. It scraped Kazahaya's thigh and he found himself pulling Kazahaya closer, increasing the pressure. Rikuo's hand drifted beneath the skimpy towel and cupped a naked cheek. His head dropped and he could feel the tickle of Kazahaya's hair against his chin.

"Well, maybe you two would like me to come back later." Saiga in shades and grinning from ear to ear stood at the end of the lockers. He'd been the one to come in and sent them flying into one another's arms.

They froze at the mocking words half from being caught and half from being interrupted. Rikuo's hand gripped Kazahaya' ass one last time before he let go and pushed Kazahaya away from him. Turning he picked up the necklace, since he'd dropped it during their love-play.

Kazahaya was struggling; this was the second time he'd been close to the edge. He adjusted his towel and without a word went to his locker.

"Oh come on, don't be mad. If I hadn't stopped you, someone else would have come in. You didn't really want to put on a show did you?" Saiga was amused, the two of them really had the hots for each other but didn't want to admit it and now he'd ended their fun. He bet once they got back to the store, they pick up where'd they'd left off. No way they'd let those erections go to waste. Saiga watched, as they quickly dressed not looking at each other.

Finally they were ready to leave and the young attendant looked disappointed. He discreetly handed Saiga a paper with his name and number. Saiga laughed all the way to the drug store.

"Great you got the necklace. Hmph, tacky isn't it?" Kakei was looking at the medallion. He looked up and both boys seemed sullen while Saiga was in high spirits. Of course, Kakei knew Saiga was ready for the bath that he'd asked for before leaving and he knew why the boys were so quiet. Deciding to let them all get on with the nights 'wet' activities, Kakei sent the boys upstairs.

"Since it's been a long night, why don't we all get some rest, hmm? Good job everyone. See you in the morning." He chuckled as neither boy said a word, just climbed the steps.

"They look angry."

"I interrupted a tender moment for them but I'm sure you already know that." Saiga pulled Kakei into his arms. "Did you enjoy the visions? I plan to have you participate and instead of watching this time."

"Lovely." Out went the lights.

Upstairs Kazahaya was standing in the middle of the room not sure what to do. Rikuo went to the kitchen for a soda. Both were still aroused and didn't know what to do about it. Finally Kazahaya spoke up.

"I'm going to take a shower. Rikuo – about earlier…" He waited for Rikuo to look at him but Rikuo continued to drink his soda and look out the window. Kazahaya sighed and went into the bathroom. He was sweaty from the earlier 'activity' and wanted to wash the memories away.

Shortly he was in the shower, not a cold one but not hot either. Kazahaya stood with his head under the spray – remembering and his erection came back. Maybe he'd just relieve himself, after all it seemed like he'd been close to coming all night. His hands went down and concentrating, he didn't hear the door open.

Rikuo heard the water and the images and feelings came back to him. He hated to admit it but Saiga and Kazahaya had turned him on. Rikuo thought if he just went to bed he could forget it all and moving to his bed began to undress. Still he could hear the water running and wondered what Kazahaya was doing in there. It was taking him longer than usual to shower. Just that quick he wished he hadn't thought of that. Obviously Kazahaya was taking care of business.

Rikuo stood there in his shorts, head down. The shorts were too tight. Images of Kazahaya's hands around his own penis flashed in his mind. Gingerly he took off the shorts and watched as he feet led him to the bathroom. Not daring to think, he opened the door.

Kazahaya's hand went up and down and Rikuo smiled. They'd started this together, might as well finish together. He slid open the curtain and stepped in the shower. Rikuo placed one hand on Kazahaya's back and again traced his spine.

Kazahaya looked around at Rikuo, surprise on his face. "Rikuo?" He didn't look angry. He looked like he had back at the bath house – aroused. Kazahaya turned to face him and noticed he was in the same condition he was in. Kazahaya smiled and reached for the soap. "We never did wash." Hands covered in lather reached for Rikuo's penis.

"No, we didn't." Rikuo gave a half smile. "Let's get clean and dirty." His chuckle bounced off the walls.


End file.
